A work vehicle may be configured to receive a primary work tool, such as a bucket, as well as one or more auxiliary work tools. Compared to the primary work tool, the auxiliary work tool may allow more dirt and debris to enter the hydraulic fluid (e.g., oil) of the vehicle. As a result, the hydraulic fluid in the vehicle may become contaminated faster when operating an auxiliary work tool than when operating a primary work tool. The filters used to clean the contaminated hydraulic fluid may also become clogged faster when operating an auxiliary work tool than when operating a primary work tool. Therefore, the hydraulic fluid and the hydraulic filters may require more frequent maintenance when operating an auxiliary work tool than when operating a primary work tool. In practice, it becomes difficult to anticipate and schedule downtime to perform such maintenance.